Cheese and Cloud
by YonderB
Summary: Kadaj loves cheese... is there something he loves more? Kadaj goes blind and someone helps him. who? i suck at summaries. just read it. please? random, a little inconsistent. Cloud x Kadaj, rated for sex, yaoi and language. 6 chapters in whole.
1. Chapter 1

Kadaj lowered his head, raising the small sandwich to his mouth and pulling the crust with his teeth as though he was tearing meat off a chicken leg.

when the crust was all gone, he went on to the contents, ripping at the cheese sandwich in the fashion he did with the crusts, the melted cheese stretching, breaking and oozing over the edges of the bread.

oh, god. how Kadaj _loved_ cheese.

Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo were sitting in a slightly deformed triangle, around a small fire in a random forest clearing. just the usual camp out dinner, their bikes resting against a tree a medium way away from them, didn't want the bikes to be too far, yet too close now, would we...?

Kadaj continued ripping his cheese sandwich apart with his teeth, looking like a feral, silver-haired cat devouring it's prey, the stars and full moon glittering overhead.

Loz watched Kadaj silently, his cold chicken leg loosely held in his hand, just watching the youngster in awe, a silver eyebrow raised.

Yazoo, however, just casually glanced at Kadaj once in a few minutes, occasionally dabbing the corners of his mouth with a napkin, eating his juicy apple, the occasional _CRUNCH_ coming from him as he bit down on the fruit.

Kadaj finished his sandwich and was now licking his fingers, trying to get the last remnants of the flavour off his flesh.

Loz's eyes widened as he watched Kadaj's tongue curl over slender fingers and peach lips, his shiny leather pants feeling a little bit tight.

Yazoo's eyes were too, fixed on Kadaj's fingers and lips, an apple core left forgotten at his feet, his eyes slightly wide.

"... Kadaj..." Yazoo said slowly.

"hn...?" Kadaj looked up, his index finger in his mouth, glistening from both saliva and the small amount of fat from the melted cheese.

Loz's eyes widened even more.

Yazoo cleared his throat loudly and quickly looked away from the innocent youngster.

"... nothing."

Kadaj narrowed his eyes and looked over at Loz for an explanation, but his eyes noticed something else.

"... holy fuck." muttered the teen, removing his moist finger from his mouth, looking up at his gel-haired sibling.

"i know i'm sexy, but not _that_ sexy." Kadaj said shortly, raising an eyebrow and motioning toward Loz's crotch.

Loz blinked, looked down, yelped, jumped to his feet and ran off to be somewhere 'quiet' and not to be disturbed so he could 'do his buisness'.

Kadaj chuckled, returning to sucking his fingers.

"that was uncalled for, Kadaj..." breathed Kadaj's long-haired sibling, looking at the fire, his eyes glimmering in a golden light.

Kadaj looked over at Yazoo's crotch and noticed he was hardly turned on at all...

"naa nii-saan?" Kadaj half-wined, standing up and sitting beside Yazoo, wanting to make Yazoo act like Loz had.

Yazoo looked over at Kadaj and immediately regretted it.

Kadaj had been sucking on his fingers again and now had a thin string of saliva sticking his tongue to the tip of his index finger, looking at Yazoo from the corner of his eye, and looking... lets face it, pretty damn sexy in the fire's amber and gold light.

Yazoo quickly looked away, moving his legs a little closer together.

"... what is it Kadaj...?" asked the long-haired sibling, still refusing to look at the innocent little boy who was going to be not so innocent if he kept licking his fingers.

"... am i sexy?"

Yazoo could only blink, looking back over to Kadaj and his eyes widened.

Kadaj had undone the zip on his wonderfully tight leather uniform so it exposed quite a lot of a beautifully toned pale chest... it didn't help that Kadaj was still licking his fingers and his eyes were glimmering with overflowing innocence that was almost screaming to be tarnished.

"i'm going to go see where Loz is!" squeaked Yazoo quickly, jumping to his feet and running off in the direction Loz had, hoping Kadaj hadn't noticed the sudden bulge in his shiny leather pants.

"oh god... why are these leather pants so damn _TIGHT_!" squeaked Yazoo, running as fast as he can through the forest, only half-heartedly wondering where Loz went.

Kadaj grinned as he watched Yazoo sprint off into the distance.

"oh _yeah_. i'm sexy." Kadaj grinned to himself, lying down on the hard ground next to the happily cracking fire.

half an hour later, Loz and Yazoo still hadn't returned, Kadaj had circled around the fire so many times, he had lost count. he was getting a little worried...

"maybe i did overdo it..." he muttered, looking into the fire, the fire crackling softly, as though saying it wasn't his fault.

Kadaj nodded at the fire.

"you're right. it isn't my f--" kadaj started, but he froze when he heard the soft rumbling of a motorbike. Kadaj had been around his and his siblings bikes long enough to know that it wasn't one of theirs. and the sound was getting closer.

Kadaj looked at the fire, as though accusing it that it was the fire's fault and gritted his teeth, whipping his silver head around for somewhere to hide. he couldn't leave, because his brothers might come back, but he couldn't stay, because this new person was coming!

"this is your fault!" Kadaj hissed at the fire, grabbing a pail of water and splashing it over the fire. a hissing turret of steam hit him in the face and he dropped the pail, rubbing his eyes.

"aaahhh! that hurt!" he hissed to himself, almost growling like a angry cat. his eyes were burning!

then he froze, the rumbling of the motorbike had stopped.

Kadaj started rubbing his eyes vigorously again and opened them. gasping softly when he saw nothing.

"... fuck! i've gone blind!" Kadaj hissed, kicking the logs of the silenced fire, continuing to rubs his eyes vigorously, tears of both pain and annoyance stinging his eyes.

_crack._

Kadaj froze, his hands still over his eyes and his head bowed, a curtain of shimmering silver hair blocking his face from view. the bike's motor sounds had stopped... the sound of the cracking twigsunder feet were creeping him out.

_crack_

'_they're getting closer!_' Kadaj thought, biting his lip, feeling utterly helpless in being blind.

"... hello...?" came a slightly familiar voice, the voice making it seem like the person was standing at the edge of the clearing kadaj was in. the voice sounded male and strong, yet rather soothing.

Kadaj knew it wasn't who he wanted it to be, but he asked anyway.

"nii-san...?" he muttered, looking up, moving his hands away from his stinging eyes and looking toward the voice... nope... still can't see anything. he closed his eyes again. "nii-san...?"

the voice stayed silent, but Kadaj heard the person walk toward him, heavy boots making the soft ground crunch slightly.

"y... you're not nii-san!" Kadaj squeaked, the boots sounded much too heavy for either Loz or Yazoo it wear. Kadaj stumbled backwards. fear consuming him. he'd never been blind before. he didn't know how to fight if he couldn't see...

"AH!" gasped Kadaj as he tripped on the logs of the dead fire, feeling himself fall backwards.

... no thud...?

Kadaj frowned a little, he shifted and only then, felt two strong, soft arms around him, slowly pulling him back to his feet. he dropped his hand down, feeling his fingers easily graze the earthy ground. this person had saved him the embarrassment of falling onto his ass... who was this person...?

Kadaj frowned as the person steadied him back to his feet, Kadaj trailed his fingertips along the strong arms, trying to find out who the person was.

"... can't you see me...?" questioned the young man who caught Kadaj, shivering slightly as he felt kadaj's fingers trail over his neck.

... no answer...

"... Kadaj...?"

Kadaj's eyes snapped open, looking at where he knew the person's face was. but it didn't help. he snapped his eyes open out of surprise, but he still couldn't see...

"... your eyes are bloodsh--"

"how do you know my name!" Kadaj cut the young man off, glaring even though he couldn't see, his hands on the man's neck, twitching once, almost itching to strangle him.

no answer.

"TELL ME." roared Kadaj, his sightless eyes contracting in pure anger.

Kadaj felt the person sigh and move away.

"w-wait!" yelled Kadaj, taking a step forward, trying to go after the person.

"wait here." the person told Kadaj, walking away. their heavy boots thudding softly against the ground as he walked.

Kadaj bit his lip to stop it trembling and closed his eyes, taking a shaky breath. feeling utterly helpless...

((to be continued))


	2. Chapter 2

soft rumbling alerted Kadaj of the person's presence again, the person must've gone to get their bike... the bike sounded familiar...

Kadaj never moved. it was only 10 munutes that the person was gone, but it felt like eternity. he was still standing in the spot where he was left, head bowed, silver hair fluttering in the soft breeze.

the person parked their motorbike in front of Kadaj and got off, a soft squeak making Kadaj frown a little. he'd heard that squeak somewhere before...

"back." said the person simply, going through a bag strapped to his bike, glancing at the silent figure standing near him.

Kadaj nodded, raising his head, his eyes tightly shut.

the person waked over to kadaj, running a gloved thumb over Kadaj's closed eyelids.

"... what are you doing?" hissed Kadaj softly, feeling the gloved thumb move away, but knowing the person was still in front of him.

"you're blind, right? i'm going to help you." the person said simply, opening a small tube in his hand, the small squeak of the lid making Kadaj step back.

"why are you '_helping_' me! you hardly know me!" yelled the youngster.

"... don't be so sure." said the man, grabbing one of Kadaj's wrists and yanking him hard.

Kadaj felt his wrist being yanked and he stumbled forward, his body now pressed against the man's. he smelt like... steel... somehow... vanilla too... steel and vanilla...

'_hn... odd combination..._' thought kadaj as he breathed the scent deeply into his lungs.

the man slowly lifted Kadaj's chin with a finger.

"open your eyes."

Kadaj did.

"this will kinda hurt..." warned the man.

two point seven seconds later, Kadaj was screaming and clutching his eyes, tears of pain streaming down his cheeks.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU PUT IN MY EYES!" screeched the youngster, stumbling around, hardly able to stay standing.

"calm down!" yelled the man, trying to grab Kadaj to stop him hurting himself.

"HOW THE FUCK CAN I CALM DOWN!"

_SPLASH_

". . . like that...?"

"... i'll kill you... i swear... oh, god... my eyes... ooowww..."

Kadaj stood there, soaking wet and clutching his eyes, dripping onto the ground. the man had dropped a pail of water over him...

yay. Kadaj's hair is going to be frizzy in the morning...

"... like i said. just calm down and let the medicine do it's work." said the man, dropping the empty pail on the ground and walking over to the soaking teen, wrapping some bandages around the teen's eyes.

Kadaj twitched...

"... don't touch me...!" growled Kadaj.

"... make me." said the man simply, finishing the bandaging.

Kadaj could tell from his tone that the man was smirking.

"smirk at me again or touch me and i'll kill you." Kadaj hissed.

"with what?" questioned the man, tapping Kadaj's nose with a gloved hand, he was still smirking.

_CLANG_

Kadaj had whipped out his double bladed sword and swung at the man... but... it didn't hit him... it hit... something metal...

"what...?" questioned the teen, his eyebrows knitting together under the bandages.

"don't try that again, okay? you could've hurt someo-... what are you doing...?"

Kadaj trailed his fingertips along his sword, and found that his sword was stopped by a thicker, longer sword than his...

'_... this can't be true... no... it can't be him...!_'

Kadaj didn't flinch when his finger was cut on the new sword, he trailed his fingers down and met a gloved hand on the hilt... his fingertips trailed up a toned arm... then a strong neck...

"what are you...?" questioned the man.

"no... you can't be him... anyone but him..." breathed Kadaj to himself, not paying attention to the man's questions.

when his hand trailed up a smooth face, smearing his warm blood over the skin... then met spiky short locks of hair, Kadaj's heart nearly burst from his ribcage.

"NII-SAN!" Kadaj screamed, shoving himself backwards from the man, stumbling and falling onto the hard ground, dropping his sword, wanting to get as far away from the man as possible.

that's where he had heard that bike. that's where he had heard that voice...

it was Cloud.

((to be continued))


	3. Chapter 3

Kadaj had his back pressed against a tree, his eyes wide behind the bandages. he had scrambled backwards and now had nowhere else to hide... he didn't even know how far away Cloud was anymore...

Kadaj heard the soft swing of a sword being lowered.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" screamed Kadaj... Cloud was going to hill him... he just knew it...

Cloud payed no attention, walking toward the distraught teen, his huge sword held at his side.

"n-No!" Kadaj brought his knees up to his chest, his arms in front of his face... he didn't want to die... not like a helpless butterfly caught in a web... no...

Kadaj heard Cloud stop walking in front of him. Kadaj was shaking uncontrollably... where were his siblings when he needed them...? why was he so frightened...?

why... was he still alive?

Kadaj looked up at where he knew Cloud's face was, questioning the slightly older man.

"... i'm not here to kill you, Kadaj..." breathed the blonde, kneeling in front of the teen.

kadaj scoffed softly, not believing Cloud for a second, putting his hands by his sides, wondering where he sword was...

Kadaj felt soft leather stroke his cheek and his frowned a little, wondering what it was. he moved his cheek against the leather a little and found out it was a glove, the fingers softly caressing Kadaj's face. Kadaj closed his eyes slowly, the leather against his cheek feeling soothing...

"what are you...?"

"i told you... i'm not here to kill you... you haven't done anything wrong... yet..." breathed Cloud, softly trailing his gloved thumb over Kadaj's luscious, moist, peach lips. Kadaj's lips were glittering, almost calling to cloud in the moonlight.

if Kadaj hadn't had his eyes already closed, he would've blinked.

"but--" Kadaj was about to ask something when something soft, warm and moist pressed against his lips... another pair of lips.

Kadaj stiffened and tried to punch Cloud, but he felt Cloud's gloved hands holding his wrists.

Kadaj let out a startled squeak when a tongue trailed over the seam between his lips, but the tongue was all too persistent and pushed it's way into his mouth.

Kadaj didn't know if it was him who moaned, but his head moved back a little, his eyes rolled in their sockets and his body relaxed at the taste that accompanied the tongue. something between Sake and honey...

the tongue swept against his own and he felt his face burn.

"nnnhh..." was the only noise Kadaj made as he hesitantly stroked Cloud's tongue with his.

the stroking soon became a wrestle for dominance. Cloud's arms made their way around Kadaj's waist and Kadaj's arms soon made their way around Cloud's neck.

Cloud pulled Kadaj onto the ground and lay on top of him, Cloud's body resting comfortably in-between the teen's legs. their lips still not having been separated from the start of the kiss.

they both moaned loudly as both their erections pressed against each other.

they broke apart and both gasped for air, chests heaving.

"... did you eat cheese lately...?" panted Kadaj, shifting under Cloud's weight.

"uuumm... a little bit of cheddar... why...?"

a lustful growl rumbled from Kadaj's throat, and Cloud's mouth was devoured by a hungry pair of lips.

"... i... love cheddar..."

Cloud smirked against Kadaj's mouth and let the tongue in, pulling Kadaj's tight-fitting leather from his shoulders.

((to be continued))


	4. Chapter 4

Loz and Yazoo wandered back to camp, yawning at the late hour. it had to be around 2 am or something like that...

"y'know, Yazoo. if i wasn't Kadaj's brother, and lived with him nearly my whole life, i would've thought he was a chick waaay more often!" sighed Loz heavily, rubbing the back of his neck.

"... and when did you start?" asked Yazoo, eyeing Loz.

"no idea." sweatdropped Loz, grinning stupidly.

"AAAHHHHH! CLOUUUD!"

Loz and Yazoo stared at each other, wide eyed. and before they could even think, they had both bolted toward the cry.

Loz and Yazoo skidded to a halt at the edge of the clearing of their camp and their eyes, if possible, went wider.

in their camp, was Cloud, and Kadaj, both completely naked... that wasn't the scary part, though. that would've been kinda funny... but... Cloud was currently fucking Kadaj's happy brains out.

"... holy... fucking... chickens..." muttered Loz, staring at the sight of the two young guys covered in sweat and screaming, glittering and shimmering in the moonlight.

"... chocobos, Loz... a chokobo and a kitten... oh my god..." Yazoo stared as Kadaj screamed from pleasure as Cloud thrusted into him, his semen spilling over his and cloud's stomachs.

"... our little bro is growing up..." sniffled Loz happily.

"... our little bro is _gay_..." Yazoo corrected him.

Loz shrugged, bringing a camera out of his pocket and holding it out to Yazoo. "blackmail?"

"blackmail." grinned Yazoo, taking the camera.

_click._

'"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

oh _yeah_... Kadaj loved his cheese...

((to be continued))


	5. Chapter 5

Cloud thrusted again, opening his eyes to take in the sweat-sicken writhing pale body beneath him, but something caught his eye near the edge of the clearing, he squinted.

_click_

Cloud's eyes widened when he noticed that it was Kadaj's brothers... taking photos... of them... while they were having sex...

correction; hot, sweaty, on-the-ground-in-a-public-forest sex...

Cloud's jaw dropped and he stared at the two silver haired men at the edge of the clearing, his chest heaving and his body rising and falling from Kadaj's ragged breathing.

Loz grinned and motioned him to continue, while Yazoo took more pictures.

"nnnh... Cloud...?" moaned Kadaj. "why did you stop...? it felt so good..."

Cloud looked down at the teen. he was covered in sweat and a small amount of dirt was sticking to his sweaty limbs, the bandages around his eyes still in place, his mouth slightly opened as he panted... he hadn't noticed his brothers were watching.

"... there's a problem..." breathed Cloud softly.

Kadaj was silent, Cloud felt him tense underneath him.

"no! no... not in that way... i really want to! its just..." Cloud trailed off, glancing toward Kadaj's grinning siblings.

"it's just what...?" asked Kadaj, his voice cold and distant.

"... your brothers are watching."

complete and utter silence.

". . . what?"

"your brothers are watching. and they're taking photos..."

". . . WHAT!" roared Kadaj, pushing himself up onto his elbows so fast he hit his forehead against cloud's.

"oooowww..." they both groaned, rubbing their throbbing foreheads.

"awww... they stopped!" Loz whined, crossing his arms.

"they know we're here. lets pay a little visit, shall we?" smirked Yazoo.

"okay... i guess..."

Yazoo and Loz walked over to the smexing pair and stood a safe distance away.

"having fun, little brother?" chimed Loz happily, his hands behind his back.

Kadaj merely growled loudly, his face burning.

"aww. come on! continue! you two were having so much fun!" pouted Loz.

"i know!" gasped Yazoo, walking so he was behind Cloud.

'_... what kind of mess have i got myself into now...!_' sobbed Cloud in his head, his face flushed from both embarrassment and anger.

"here we go!" sung Yazoo in a sing-song voice, placing a foot on the small of Cloud's back and shoving cloud further into Kadaj.

Kadaj screamed and Cloud gasped loudly.

Yazoo grinned as the two continued at their own pace, Kadaj moaning continuously and cloud groaning every time he thrusted, completely forgetting about their audience.

"good work, yazoo." whispered Loz, grinning happily.

Yazoo grinned and raised the camera to Kadaj and Cloud.

"SAY CHEESE!"

((to be continued))


	6. Chapter 6

in the late hours of the morning, Kadaj awoke groggily and yawned, feeling warm and fuzzy.

"well, well. sleeping beauty has awoken!" chimed a sing-song voice.

Kadaj groaned and opened his eyes. he blinked when he saw nothing but a beige blur.

"what... the fucking... hell...?" muttered Kadaj, moving a hand up to his face to see what was obstructing his view.

"you shouldn't be saying stuff like that, y'know... especially since what happened last night!" came a different voice, pulling the bandages from kadaj's eyes.

Kadaj blinked numerous times as the blinding light caused his vision to blur, then focus. seeing his brothers standing over him.

"what do you mean...? what happened last n--" Kadaj was about to ask, when his blanket shifted, or at least, he thought it was a blanket.

Kadaj looked down and saw that Cloud Strife was sleeping contentedly on him, his head resting on Kadaj's shoulder.

Kadaj's eyes widened as memories gushed back to him, making his face burn like it was on fire.

"but-- i thought-- he-- why-- how can i--!" a gush of questions blurted out of his mouth before he could figure out what to say.

Loz waved a dismissing hand and grinned.

"meh. nothing we havn't seen before... actually, we haven't seen two guys having hot, sweaty sex... but now we have." grinned Loz.

Yazoo pulled the blanket further over the wide-eyed teen and the sleeping blonde.

"you're both completely dressed, but whenever Cloud tried to leave... well, get off you, to be exact, you started whimpering in your sleep." breathed the long-haired man above Kadaj, chucking when Kadaj checked under the covers if he was indeed dressed.

Kadaj waved a hand infront of his face.

"but... how come i can see?" blinked the teen, curling and un-curling his fingers, watching every movement.

"because... i put medicine on them... remember...?" came a groggy voice from Kadaj's groggy lover. apparently Strife wasn't as asleep as he made out he was.

Kadaj nodded. "yeah... i guess..." he muttered, putting his hand down and noticing that his brothers were both grinning like lunatics.

"what the hell are you two grinning about?" glared the teen, feeling cloud shift on top of him.

"i got this at the store while you two were asleep." smirked Yazoo, handing Kadaj a small tube.

Kadaj looked at it and read the label before going beet-red.

". . ."

"gonna be fun, right?" grinned Loz, trying not to laugh at his little brothers reaction.

"what is it...?" muttered Cloud, opening his eyes groggily and looking at the tube.

"cheese flavoured lubricant." sniggered the two elder brothers in unison.

Cloud had now turned the same beet-red colour as Kadaj.

Yazoo and Loz can be rather supportive people, sometimes... but sometimes they can be _too_ supportive.

"want to try it out tonight?" smirked Cloud after re-gaining his composure, looking at the teen below him.

"... what kind of cheese is it?" muttered Kadaj, in a slight daze.

"hn... it says... cheddar."

"mmmm...! why wait for tonight?"

"... damn. you love cheese, don't you?"

"hell yeah!"

((end))


End file.
